In a QR code (registered trademark) which is one type of two-dimensional codes, generally, patterns of light and dark are displayed, and it is difficult for a user to visually grasp what information is included in the QR code by merely viewing the QR code. For that reason, for example, a caption is presented around the QR code, or a company name is superimposed on the QR code for display. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to enhance an interest of a user, an image designed in advance is superimposed on the QR code.
However, in order to present the caption in addition to the QR code, a display space in addition to the space for displaying the QR code is required. For example, in magazines having limited paper size, display space may be restricted. When the image is superimposed on the QR code as described in Patent Literature 1, a creator of the QR code needs to understand what information is required to be provided by the QR code, and create an image indicating the information.